fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Sauga
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Sauga She is an inexperienced fighter who motivated to wanted to learn and study the training skills. She will be good pretty in handy in the future. Xiamen Enforcers Xiamen Enforcers welcomes the secret agent--the thirteenth member. She's the only one who is back-up emergency agent and member who watched the Xiamen Enforcers' back as she made them see what she is doing more damages with the Xiamen and others. She surprises the whole world as the world gets to know Sauga a little bit. Xia Not counting as the 75th member of the Xiamen, she is not actually a member of the Xia. She came aboard on the space shuttle for some reasons. In a despite of her oldest sister, Psychoglory, is not allowing her siblings to join the space mission, she passed the test and underestimated Psychoglory as Psychoglory let her go with the space mission. She is the only one who has a reason why she has not accepted as a member by the Xia. Before the Space Shuttle Explosion, she opened her jaw awide as she saw her brother coming out of the cargo. She realized that Chantel was not supposed to be on boarding the space shuttle. She started having a conversation with Chantel before Myk interrupted their conversation. She tried to explain that the Xia voted him out because of he is merely a human after all. He never listen to her as he is stopped by Sauga. During the Space Shuttle Explosion, she remembered having this conversation and fighting against Chantel again as she tried to stop him from walking off on her. Myk was yelling at Chantel as she said, 'You are not supposed to be here because you broke the law!" Myk tried to reach Chantel, but Sauga is not able to reach him either. Everyone who is trying to save a human Chantel in this space shuttle before too late. Everyone is possibly saved by their powers before time repeated itself and the time reboots. After the Space Shuttle Explosion, this weird effect caused Sauga an amnesiac mind statement. Sauga did not remember any of part of what happened to the Space Shuttle Explosion including Chantel. She is now a director of the Sheba Agency and deadly agent of this agency. Her plans has not been revealed everything yet. Sauga vs Snyder Sauga feels a lot of road rage somewhere against Snyder. Her mind reminds her of what happened between Sauga and Snyder in the past of their team--Original Xia. This development of the story revealed what happened is: Snyder had left the Original Xia dead all behind and Sauga saw her leaving and herself crawling through the hide. This leads Sauga so angry to see Snyder again. She is readying to fight against Snyder when Danize is making an attempt to stop the fight between Sauga and Snyder. Danize finally calms Sauga and Snyder a little bit, but Sauga suddenly triggered her temper tantrum by exploding her feelings out of anger. There is nothing left for her to be stopped all because she still blames Snyder for leaving their favorite sidekick and best friend--Sauna Stonley dead! Snyder tries to explain something to Sauga and makes Sauga understand that Sauna Stonley is not dead. Snyder is carrying her to the Calibre facility. Sauga is laughing at Snyder as she asks Snyder where are the rest who needs to be saved and sent away to Calibre facility? Snyder tells Sauga that the Calibre did get here on their way but no one is there. Sauga tells Snyder that no one knows why Snyder was not dead after all. Sauga confronts Danize For third times, it may be a charm for her. Sauga confronts Danize by showing her the sword, tiara, and armor that means she is developing the whole thing to finish her goal as possible as she can. Danize tells Sauga once again that she can not be a true warrior or member of the Xia, period. Sauga reminds Danize that she is Psychoglory's sister and can talk with her sister to make Danize change her mind. Sauga leaves the Xia In the effects and aftereffects of the Xia Space Shuttle Explosion event, this impact on her life wholly as she can not imagine what's like to be her unlikely the others. She may be the opposite of these who shows the difference. She is not afraid to leave the Xia as she left the Xia confused by questioning whether if she is on her own to leave the Xia or the Xia convince her to leave. Actually, Sauga did make a decision to leave the Xia on her own. This changed after all. Category:Character